Eviscerator ATDM
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Model: KD-747 'Eviscerator' Autonomous Tunnel Drilling Machine * Production: Semi-Unique * Modularity: N/A * Material: '''Phrik Drill Heads, Impervium-334 Armor Plating, Kyber Crystals, Quadanium Droid Chassis, Isotope-5 Reactor * '''Classification: '''Class Two - Specialized Engineering Droid * '''Weight: '''930 Tons * '''Height: 30 Meters Diameter * Length: 165 Meters * Movement: Centipedal, specialized propeller rings for underground movement * Armaments: None, although the drills can be used as weapons * Misc. Equipment: - ATDM Personality Matrix - Specialized Mining Programming - Long-Range Ground Penetrating Radar - Isotope-5 Reactor * Thermomechanical Drills: The Eviscerator ATDM is equipped with five thermomecanical drills, one attatched to the "head" and four smaller ones on tentacle-like arms extending from the droid's body. Built out of extremely durable, high-grade Phrik, these drills use a combination of mechanical action and a lightsaber-like plasma field generated by Kyber Crystal-equipped devices, in order to tunnel through earth and rock, the melted material used to create the tunnel walls and supports * Cryoban RTE: Designed to rapidly cool the molten material displaced by the drill heads and applied as coating to the tunnel walls, the Rapid Tempering Engine swiftly cools down the walls of the tunnel as the droid advances, giving the walls and supports a duracrete-like sturdiness * Tunnel To China: Designed to swiftly burrow through any kind of material, ranging from soft earth to solid rock, the Eviscerator ATDM can quickly mine and construct underground infrastructure * Dig Through Anything: Although primarily intended to tunnel into enemy bases, the Eviscerator can also be used to take down enemy structures and even large vehicles, provided the droid can position itself under them, as its superheated thermomechanical drills are capable of inflicting horrific damage upon almost any material * All Your Base Are Belong To Us: Capable of swiftly tunneling through almost any obstacles it may encounter underground, the Eviscerator excels at breaching enemy fortifications by tunneling into or under them, enabling an assault from within * Glass Cannon: Although capable of inflicting horrendous damage, the Eviscerator ATDM is not designed to serve as a combatant. Aside from its heavily armored head, the rest of its body is highly susceptible to damage, its complex machinery being very vulnerable to almost any kind of armament * Darth Vader'd: The Eviscerator ATDM is constructed out of electrically conductive materials, making its circuits highly vulnerable to electrical-based weapons, traps and Force powers, which can short-circuit its internal systems * There Goes The Neighborhood: The Eviscerator ATDM is powered by an Isotope-5 reactor which, if damage, will explode, often with devastating effects to the surrounding area Developed by the military-industrial conglomerate Karavin Concern for both military and civilian applications, the KD-747 'Eviscerator' Autonomous Tunnel Drilling Machine is one of the largest and most complex pieces of siege machinery in the Eternal Empire's vast arsenal. Design work on the new droid began shortly after the Battle of Tanaab, where the Mandalorian defenders deployed a shield to protect their fortifications, prompting Strategic Command to conclude that some kind of technology which could tunnel under enemy fortifications and enable an assault from within, would be necessary for future sieges. Huge and immensely complex marvels of technology and engineering, the Eviscerator ATDMs are extraordinarily expensive pieces of equipment, difficult to maintain and construct due to the rarity of some of the materials used in their construction, resulting in only a handful of them being constructed and fielded. When used for civilian applications, the Eviscerator ATDM can swiftly construct underground infrastructure for the transportation of goods, people and materials, however its primary use is to dig under enemy fortifications and breach strongholds, enabling Imperial forces to bypass enemy defenses and carry out an assault from behind enemy lines. Its highly complex thermomecanical drills utilize a combination of mechanical action and fields of superheated, lightsaber-like plasma to melt through almost any material in its path, the molten material then used to construct the walls and supports of the new tunnel, swiftly cooled down by a Cryoban RTE. For propulsion, the Eviscerator ATDM utilizes a combination of different systems, most prominent of which, being the one hundred arms which stud its body like spikes. Underground, the Eviscerator also utilizes a number of rotating rings which are equipped with slanted blades, functioning in a similar manner to the propeller on a sea-going vessel. Although not intended for direct combat, it can be used to attack enemy forces in certain situations, as its drill heads can inflict horrific damage onto a target, making buildings and large, slow vehicles or unaware enemy formations susceptible from an attack from underground. However, the Eviscerator ATDM is not properly armored for combat, aside from its head, which is designed to withstand the enormous heat and pressures encountered underground. As such, it is highly susceptible to enemy fire, once exposed, thus requiring careful deployment, in order to avoid a potentially disastrous scenario, as the droid can easily be disabled by almost any kind of weapons as well as a powerful-enough electric shock and its Isotope-5 reactor can explode with devastating consequences, should it be damaged. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/eviscerator-atdm.131689/ Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Factory And Codex Category:Vehicles